ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 21
Title:One's Journey Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman One (Character) *Ultraman Xena (Character) *Ultraman Giga (Character) *Ultraman Contrast *Ultraman Zero (One Continuity) *Ultraman Virus (Scorpium Ultra) *Belial (One Continuity) *Ultraman Lava (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultraman Trident (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultraman Vader (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity) **Ultraman **Seven **Jack **Ace **Zoffy *Ultraman Reuz :;Kaiju & Seijin *Genesis Messiah *Curiums *Ex-Elemental Tanothor *Zetton Army **Hell-Death *Darklops Prologue Arriving at Planet Terra, Virus smiles as he is meet with resistance in the form of Ultraman Lava, an Ultra whose ability is to manipulate magma. "Who are you?" asked the young Ultra. "I am Virus, enough of greetings..."said Virus. Virus summons his daggers from his claws and rushes at Lava. "Lavarium Rock" said Lava as rains down a barrage of magma rocks at Viris, Virus dodges them without effort. Lava then uses his Lavarium Comboblast, Virus summoned a shield to block it and accelerated towards Lava. Lava then use magma-based physical arts following a gigantic ball of magma at Virus which don't seem to have an effect on Virus. Seeing the chance, Virus quickly impales Lava with his daggers and sending him flying towards the ground. A weakened Lava stands up with his color timer blinking. "Weak.....this is your best? You are young and inexperienced." taunted Virus. "What?"asked a weakened Lava. "Lavarium Sun-Ray!", "Virusium Sun-Ray!", shouted both Ultras as they fire their beams, both beams clashed, causing damage to the surroundings. Virus beam overpowers Lava and his beam pierces through Lava body. "Now, become my servant, Voiderium Injection!", Virus unleash dark green particles towards Lava, making the surroundings to fall apart as they turns into sand. The particles reaches Lava but Lava could not do anythng and hence got infected, as he turns into a corrupted and dark version of himself. Virus laughs loudly as the screen starts to turn black as Virus says "Brother, One, Xena and Giga, I am coming for you as revenge." Chapter 1 One, Xena, Giga, Cure, Seven, Ultraman, Jack, Ace, Zoffy, Zero at Planet Cure. "Go, Ultras!" said The Messiah. The Ultras acknowledged and files off to fight off the threats of the evil. "Zetton Army, attack the Ultra Brothers!" said Emperor, watching them in silence. A group of different types of Zetton attacks Ace, Jack, Ultraman, Seven and Zoffy, knocking them to a barren planet. "Father..." shouted Zero. "Go, son! Go, grandson! Find and defeat the evil Ultras!" said Seven. "Leave the Zettons to us!" said Zoffy. "I get it, guys lets go to Planet Terra!" said Cure. "Morning call guys!" said Virus. Zero, One, Cure, Xena and Giga landed on the nearby planet opposite Planet Terra, the planet was known as Planet Stormy, it is just a barran wasteland with storms of lightning on the sky of the planet. The planet probably got its name from its stormy atmosphere. Virus greeted them on a rocky mountain. "Virus...." said One. "You are alive?" asked Xena. "Of course, why am I not alive?" said Virus. "Younger brother, listen your evil plans will fail.."said Cure. "No, brother, I haven't met you for a few thousands years"said Virus. "You still have not improved?" asked Cure. "Enough talk,Cure. Lets defeat him!" said Zero. "Ultraman Zero.....are you really sure you should talk like this about me to brother?" asked Virus politely. "Looks like you are so native. Come forth my servants...." said Virus, summoning a purple ball, revealing Hell-Death and Ex-Tanothor. The monsters began shooting energy balls around the barren land. Ex-Tanothor unleashes his tentacles at the Ultras, the Ultras dodges away. Virus summons another energy ball, teleported Hell-Death and Zero to another dimension, and teleported Xena, One and Giga with Ex-Tanothor to Planet Terra. Leaving the two brothers intact..... Chapter 2 Battle of brothers Cure summons his signature weapon, the Cure Sceptor and immense the weapon with water and rushes towards Virus, whom summons his claws into daggers. Virus fires his Virusium Ray at Cure, Cure fires his Curium Ray, creating an explosion that knocks both of them back. Virus suddenly disappears behind Cure and kicks him to the bottom of a cliff. Cure reacted fast and throw numerous Cure Balls at Virus, Virus dodges at with his quick speed but accidently got himself scalded but he simply laughs and stands up arrogantly. "I have heard your wounds still have not fully recovered, the way you are, you will become my servant." taunted Virus. "Never...." said Cure as he muttered," Cure The Reverse." said Cure as he churns water and enpowers himself. Cure launches at Virus at full power, Virus combat Cure with his daggers. Cure pushes Virus daggers and fires the Curium Ray at him but Virus blocks it with his shield. Cure sees the chance and strikes Virus to the ground with his Cure Sceptor. "This is the end." said Cure. "What?" said Virus. "Cure Tsunami." said Cure as he churns up huge amounts of water and launches towards Virus. Virus quickly dodges away, the tsunami of water pierces through the wasteland, leaving nothing in its wake. "Voiderium Virus Particles!", Cure summons a wall of barrier and blocks the evil Ultra attack. Out of choices, Cure decided to use the technique that once defeat him years ago, at the midst of firing the attack, a attack blasted him towards the ground, it was Belial. Belial had arrived to assist Virus, "Virus, go, you have your mission, leave him to me." said Belial. "Got it, do me proud, Belial. Where's Emperor?" asked Virus as he travels away. "He ismwaiting for you." said Belial. "Wait!" said Cure. "You fight is with me......" said Belial as he summons the Giga Battle Nizer in his aid. Cure launches at Belial with his signature weapon. Belial counters it with his Giga Battle Nizer. "Belial Deathscythe!" said Belial as he fires a crescent slash towards Cure, Cure blocks it with his Cure Shield but the energy attack pierces through the shield and knock Cure away. Despite being stronger than Virus, the young Ultra is seemingly not match for Belial's strength. "Cure The Final!"said Cure, a huge mass of water, similar to the Pacific Ocean is forcing into Belial. "No!!"said Belial in agony. Afterwards, Cure's attack creates many crater holes on the planet with pools of Curium Water. "He should be underground"said Cure. Cure then enters onemof the crater and fins himself in an underwater world. Belial behind him, sees the chance and knock him down with his Deathcium Ray, Cure falls to the water seabed. The pools of water is slowly evaporating and returns to Cure. Belial then steps on Cure with Cure color timer turning red. "Is there the best you can do? I am immune to your water, fool." said Belial in a weak tone. "What?" said Cure in a weak voice. Belial charges his claws with Belial Virus and prepares to corrupt Cure. Cure realises he is at the seabed. He mentally creates a pool of water and sank himself inside and disappears. "What? Where he go? Where he go?" asked Belial as he swings his clwas around. The pool of water bodies disappears as Belial come out and leaves the planet to find Virus in the next plan. Meanwhile, at Planet Cure, Cure returns but at a weakened state. Cure was too weak to stand up as he swims inner the ocean of the planet as he goes deeper. "The place where Belial, Virus cannot find me, open Water Light Palace!" said Cure using the last of his energy. A underwater waterfall appears as Cure sinks in. Cure transforms back to human form as he enters his palace, a enchanted underwater palace with paintings of dragons and his past battles in the universe. Uota reaches the middle, a huge attic with all his jewels,crystals and finally a water bath as Uota uses his mind powers and open a wall for the healing particles to reach the bath as he begins to heal. But his wounds are healing very slow, "If this continues....the universe will fall....."said Uota in a weakling voiced. As the place starts to revert Cure to his original strength, water particles starts to enters his body as well as light particles, giving him the energy needed for the future battles. The water body around the palace shone brightly, the water molecules appears to be rich in more life energy than the ones he created. The screen starts move away from the water body near the palace, the place is considered the deepest and the most bottom of the largest ocean of Planet Cure to the oceanic body near the crust of the planet finally to the dimension where the three young Ultras, Xena, Giga and One was fighting Ex-Tanothor. Chapter 3 Ex-Tanothor roars and wriggling his tentacles against One, Xena and Giga in an instant battle. The battlefield is like a metropolis with imaginary destroyed buildings and looks like another barren wasteland. "What is this?" said Giga. "This place is malicious, this is Virus dimension." said One. "Guys!" said Xena. "We have to finish this quick and get out of here......" said Giga. "Well say, let's combine our most powerful light rays!" said One. One charges his One Cross Shot, Xena charges his Xena Cannon whule Giga charges his Baraji Shot, three beams combines into one, the evil god roars in amusement and fires his own Tanothor Beam and creates a huge explosion, knocking back both parties. Ex-Tanothor sees the chance and creates a lightning flesh, binding the three Ultras and captured them with his pincers, bringing them forward, prepare to turn them to stone. "Argh....no!" said One. "Save us." said Xena. "We can't run now." said Giga. "Yes.....despair is now you only option." said Ex-Tanothor. Instead of turning them to stone, Ex-Tanothor begin firing a series of fire and water current at the Ultras while constantly binding them with his lightning flesh and bounding their arms with his tentacles. "If we continue like this we will die!" said Xena. "Looks like there is only one way to defeat this evil god." said One as he transforms into his Aura/Phoenix Mode and creates an aura that burns the tentacles, as he escapes. One then transforms into his Crescent Mode and freed Xena and Giga. However, as weakened as they are, they knew they had to do something. "Guys.........let's combine our light into one......."said One. One, Xena and Giga turning into light and becoming one, the light glows brightly as Ex-Tanothor was roaring angrily as he unleash his tentacles at them but the light travels away and crashes into Ex-Tanothor, causing him to lost his balance. "Contrastium Ray!said the merged Ultra, Ultraman Contrast, as the ray fire into Ex-Tanothor, piercing them its armor and pushing the Kaiju several yards away. "Now, witness our bonds!" said Contrast. "Damn you........."said Ex-Tanothor. Chapter 4 Ex-Tanothor was badly damage by Ultraman Contrast attack and suddenly ran away. Contrast didn't have to think twice and tried to catch Ex-Tanathor before it ran away. Meanwhile, Zero and Hell-Death were in a middle of intense battle however Zero even in his StrongCorona, LunaMiracle form nor his ultimate Zero form couldn't match Hell-Deaths power. Zero was attack by Hell-Deaths tentacles and fall down somewhere on a planet. Zero upon standing up observe his situation and tried to figure it out what is this planet is. All his sees was a wasteland, a place that once have a war and end up destroying this planet for good. "This is...no...It can't be like that.." Soon, Hell-Death came and attack Zero with tentacles again that hit the ground, Zero use is acrobatics stunts and escape from the attack. "Huh! What's wrong? Is that tentacles attack is only you got?" ask Zero mocking Hell-Death, the monster roars angrily and starts to attack Zero with different attacks. Zero moves in blur and stunts Hell-Death with a lightning attack, before delivering a powerful side kick on the head pushing the monster to the ground. Hell-Death then unleashes his fireball and pushed Zero several yards away as he fall towards the ground, his color timer starts blinking as he stands up again, in a weakened state and took fighting stances. "If this goes again, I'm gonna die in this wasteland..." Hell-Death roars as it thought it will win, Hell-Death charge it's power, purple lightning appears on its mouth and fires a powerful dark purple beam towards Zero with the ultra can't move his body quickly. "Huh!?" Zero startle upon seeing the powerful beam coming from the monster. He quickly use his hand to protect himself. An big explosions occurs as Hell-Death seemingly thought the beam has destroy Zero. However, a galaxy energy barrier suddenly appear in front of Zero, protecting him from Hell-Deaths beam. "What? A barrier?" ask Zero curiously Hell-Deaths roars angrily, as the smokes flew away revealing an Ultra stood in front of Zero. A red, grey, and silver warrior from another dimesion, yes, the dimension where Zero and Hell-Death was sent by Virus. Zero didn't need to look twice to recognize the Ultra that save him. "Huh, I thought I recognize this place very well, your home planet, Ultraman Reuz..." The red ultra absorb the barrier and push it back to Hell-Death stunning the monster. Reuz help Zero to stand up back to his feet. "Well, you look old now...Zero" said Reuz politely "Too early for me to become old, still many adventures and while training my son, ...yet he still have a long way to go" "Nahh, he's fine, he just need to follow his light" Hell-Deaths roars as he stand up back again, "That monster there interrupting the peace of this planet, even though it was a wasteland now...but it still hold many memories and the flowers that still growing..." "Yeah, sorry about that, a dark ultra name Virus sent me and that beast here, think you can help me with it?" "Yeah" Chapter 5 Reuz took fighting stances along with Zero Beyond and charge towards Hell-Death, the monster throws many tentacles and two pincers appear along the way. Zero use Hundreds-Fiercer Kick to knock out all the tentacles away before Reuz summons both Reuz and Ketaros Energy Blade to slash all the remaining tentacles. But the tentacles regrow back as many as it was cut by Reuz. "It regrow back?" ask Zero "Only once...after this that monster can't regrow back and become weaker" "How do you know?" "It's something an Ultra from the future know it, I can see the future and the upcoming of this battle after all...same as Ginga" "I see..." Hell-Death teleport it self near Reuz and Zero and fires beam from it's head stunning Reuz and Zero together. The Ultra got up, Reuz nod at Zero, the veteran understands what it mean. Zero fly to the air, while Reuz slide his left crystal entering Limit Mode, summoning Reuz Saber and ran fast in blur slicing all the tentacles again and cut through Hell-Deaths chest. As the beast roars in agony, Zero came to doubles the pain and firer his sluggers in different direction cutting Hell-Death multiple times. But as Zero charging his wide beyond shot, Hell-Death pierces through Zero abdomen with one of the sharp pincers leaving Zero motionless and in pain. "Zero!" shout Reuz as he went to Zero, "I be fine...it too strong to handle...how can we win against that thing?" "You don't have too.." "What..?" "I'm gonna destroy that thing and you just have to rest here..." "Huh,...after your last battle against Garganta and Akhriuz, you have become a rather...cold person" "Just..too many deaths happen near me...I don't want to see anymore of my comrades die...not ever again" said Reuz in cold tone and went on facing Hell-Deaths alone. Reuz know Hell-Deaths was made by different monster component and have different abilities and body structures including heat absorption and rocky armor. Reuz avoid using Hybrid Heart form, and instead transform into Cosmic mode. Reuz walk towards Hell-Death as the monsters fires multiple fireballs, purple beam and head beam towards Reuz. But the Ultra use his right hands to block all the attacks single handily and punch Hell-Death upon getting near to the monster. Reuz perform a multiple kick and punch weaking Hell-Death. Zero was impressed by how much Reuz has grown, from a rookie like his son to a mature yet cold Ultra. Reuz grab on Hell-Deaths head and perform a uppercut destroying it's horns that emitting the head beam. As Hell-Deaths move slowly away fearing Reuz presence, Reuz took the opportunity to charges his ultimate attack, by crossing his arms in V shape, he charges the light between his arms and knock both of his knuckles before spinning his arms absorbing the light and fires an L style rainbow with red streams that flow around the ray from his right arm towards Hell-Death. Reuz put more efforts to penetrate Hell-Deaths armor and finally destroyed the monster in one blow, Hell-Death explode in huge explosions and turn into a blue particles that scattered towards the sky. Reuz revert back to his normal form and went to Zero. "I'm impressed, how much you have grown...Reuz" "I think I'm also growing older..." said Reuz as he look back at the sky. "Hey, it's over. I think you should go and help your son fighting the enemies now..." said Reuz Zero stand up back and nod. "We could use your help to end the battle...wanna come?" "Thanks but I have something important to do...on this planet..I can't leave now but I can help you to open a portal to your son" "That would be much better" Zero thanking Reuz as the ultra opens a gateway to Ultraman Contrast and Ex-Tanathor location. "Thank you, Ultraman Reuz" Zero bids farewell and went to the gateway to went back safely to the battle. Reuz nods and disappear to someplace. Chapter 6 At the midst of all this battles, Uota awakens with his wounds completely healed from his previous battles and the injuries he sustained ten thousand years ago. Uota takes his Cure Sceptor and transforms into Cure and exits the Water Light Palace. Cure stares at the water body near the palace and states"This water is so beautiful....my will is to protect this planet and this universe!" Cure uses his Cure Sceptor and penetrates the protective barrier as he slowly exits the Enchantment Pool/Ocean as he enjoys the transquility and nice aroma of the forest. At another dimension, Contrast and Ex-Tanothor engages in a heated fight, Ex-Tanothor unleashes his tentacles at Contrast but Contrast was strong enough to gran the tentacles and flings Ex-Tanothor towards a nearby destroyed metropolis. Ex-Tanothor groans in pain. "Tanothor Beam!" said the evil god as he fires a dark beam at the fusion Ultra. Contrast summons a shield and broke the attack into half and rushes towards Ex-Tanothor and delivers a very painful punch to the Kaiju. "Witness our bonds!" said Contrast with Mirai, Haruto and Otari inside. Ex-Tanothor then unleashes at freezer breath at the fusion Ultra but the fusion Ultra by fired the Rainbow Spark, dissipating the attack. As the evil god unleashes water current at Contrast, Contrast slams his arms to the ground and reflect the water current back at Ex-Tanothor. Ex-Tanothor then unleashes his tentacles but Contrast fires a series of Rainbow Sparks, destroying all of it. Contrast decided to make a short work against Ex-Tanothor, delivering one more Contrastium Punch and Contrastium Beam, weakening the Kaiju. 'Prepare to die!" said Contrast. Contrast unleashes all his light at Ex-Tanothor before engulfing himself in an aura of light and rushes towards Ex-Tanothor, completely oblierating him in one shot. Contrast reappears back, seperating back to his components, Xena and Giga and One. "Now let's get out of this dimension." said Xena. "Agreed!" said One. "But how?" asked Giga. "Give me do it." said One as he becomes Wisdom Mode, engulfing the Ultras at a blue sphere and escapes the dimension. Back at the nearby moon beside Planet Terra, the dimension still has a hole that is draining the light energy. "No good, this distortion is causing an unbalance of light." said One. "Then we have to close it then." said Xena. "How?" said Giga. "Blast it with out light rays." said One. "Get it!" said Xena. Xena fires his Xena Cannon while One fires his Wisdom Ray whom was still in Wisdom Mode while Giga fires his Giga Shot but instead of ray, it becomes shrinking particles that closed down the dimension distortion. Chapter 7 Suddenly, another dimensional portals opens, it was Zero whom was sent back to space of Planet Stormy(Stratosphere) by Reuz. "Father?" said One. "How do you come back?" asked Xena. "Well it was thanks to Reuz." said Zero. "Reuz." said One. "He is here?" said Xena. "In the middle of losing my fight Hell-Death, he help me to battle the beast and defeated it and sent me back." said Zero. "He has grown much." said One. "Yeah, someday we will surely see him again. Oh, One you are in this form?" asked Zero. "To escape from Virus dimension." said One. "Where is Virus?" said Xena. "Far reaches of the planetary system, the seventh and eighth planet from this system, it is five million trillion kilometres every from here." said Zero. "We have to go now." said One. "Nope, every if we go, our energies will be completely drained." said Zero. "Then how?" said Giga. "They will surely be back. They had set up their fortress on the fourth planet, quite close to us." said Zero. "Fine." said One. "But what we do now?" asked Xena. "Well, let's go to Planet Cure." said One. "Sounds like a good idea." said Zero. While flying towards Planet Cure, the Ultras talked about Cure, they were inspired by the beauty of the planet, which looks similar to Earth but it is much cleaner and no pollution. "It is suprising that water exists on this planet, it is closest to the sun." said One. "Let's go." said Giga. The four Ultras headed down towards Planet Cure and was always enlightened to smell the nice aroma of the forest of the planet and transauility of the blue sparkling water. The water is known as the Curium Water, an ionic compound with sunriums, oxygen and hydrogen, thats the chemistry behind it. Chapter 8 "Hi guys." said Uota, waving to the Ultras, all Ultras reverted back to their human persona. "You seen to be interested about the water in this planet" asked Uota. "Follow me." said Uota, engulfing himself, Mirai, Zero, Haruto and Otari in an energy ball and travels towards the Curium Lake, they were surprised only jelly fish like creatures existed in the water, which are known as Curiums. As they travel further northwest, the lake becomes the ocean, the water is more sparkling. "Curium Water, has fantastic healing properties." said Uota. "Healing?" asked One. "Anyone with a pure heart fell to any of the water bodies will be healed of their wounds." said Uota. "But this planet, is the closet to the sun, why is it not evaporate?" asked Zero. "Curium water is an ionic compound unlike water, which is heat resistant, even if you throw a water ball near the sun, it won't evaporates. It has extremely high boiling point. Any evil heart would fell in, but they will be injured mortally as it's healing properties does not benefit them. This is too prevent evil heated beings tempting with this water, it is one of the rarest form of water in this universe, only this planet has it. This planet, Curiums, me will die if all Curium water are corrupted.." said Uota. "Then Virus?" asked One. "Virus weakness is Curium Water. He virus particles are useless againt Curium Water so I fear his return is to delete this water from existence as part of his revenge but I sense more in him." said Uota. "That time, Virus came to our Earth and almost wiping all organisms there. But, a legendary object called the Lightning Spark." said Zero as he shows Uota how the object works. "I understand." said Uota. "Now, enjoy the light and blueness of this special water." said One. "Yes,yes." said Mirai. "But I need your help." said Uota. "What?" asked One. "Belial, one of my brother comrades is immune to my Curium Water, I am not sure why. I need your help to defeat him." said Uota. "Sure, he is my rival, it will be my job." said Zero as he agreed to Uota's help. "That is Reiyonx Energies, that is protecting Belial!" said One. "Reiyonx Energies?" asked Uota. "Alien Reiblood, the spreader of Reiyonx Energies, many followers of him, Belial is one such example, he merged with Reiblood." said Zero. "I see." said Uota. "Should we stop them now?" said One. "Nah, bath yourselves with water first" said Cure as he removed the water ball. The Ultras human form are able to breathe in underwater along with Uota as they swim under the Curium Ocean, exploring the reaches of the ocean while bathing themselves. "What's the benefits?" said Mirai. "It wil enpower youselves." Uota. "Great we need this. Coming to this universe, we have weakened a bit. Defeating our enemies are more difficult. Thanks Uota." said One. "Yes, even I lost to Virus and Belial, I recovered all my wouns by bathing myself." said Uota. "We need all the firepower." said One. The scene disappaers to far reaches of the universe. Chapter 9 The Ultra Brothers at an unknown planet, facing a very tough battle with the Zettons. "We are outnumbered!" said Seven. Ultraman says" No, One entrusts everything to us, we must ease the burden" as he kicks down two Zettons to the ground while Jack slices them apart with his Ultra Lance, destroying them. Zoffy, the most senior members of the Ultra Brothers is fighting Zeppandon and Maga Zetton with Ace. The battle goes on..... Meanwhile, Ultraman Trident and Ultraman Vader sits at the middle of the asteroid belt between Planet Mirror and Planet Darkness, ready to face the threats of Virus. The already corrupted Ultraman Lava is imprisoned at the fourth Planet, guarding by Darkclops and Emperor. "Get ready guys they are coming." said Trident. "Sure." said Vader. Trident and Vader summons their weapons,preparing to fight them. But they are outnumbered. To be continued...... Next Episode Trident and Vader faces the threat of Belial and Virus but end up getting corrupted by Virus. Ultraman King appears in Planet Cure with the Lightning Spark and chats with The Messiah. Virus and Belial destroys the ecosystem at the far reaches of the plantary system. Will One, Cure and their friends stand up to Belial's threat? Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman One Continuity